


No Divides

by Jmas



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmas/pseuds/Jmas
Summary: SPOILERS : Divide and ConquerA look at a friendship...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

No Divides

##  No Divides

##### Written by Jmas   
Comments? Write to us at [jmtm1@eastky.net](mailto:jmtm1@eastky.net)

  * SPOILERS : Divide and Conquer 
  * A look at a friendship... 
  * PG13 [A] [D] 



* * *

_‘You know these are the Jack O’Neill moments I’ll miss the most…’_

Jack grinned at the memory of Daniel’s earlier words, at the stressed tone that lent a sharp edge to the sentiment that told Jack just how true the words were. The Daniel of even a year ago would have danced around his feelings with all the grace and finesse of long practice. 

Standing, Jack moved closer to his friend and tried to meet Daniel’s eyes; a difficult task at the best of times, but all the more so at this moment when Daniel was trying so hard to not let his emotions get away from him. The younger man stood there in full ‘don’t ask, I won’t tell’ mode, arms clenched so tight around his waist Jack was sure Daniel’s black t-shirt would shred apart at any moment, eyes down and away under brows clenched into tight furrows of conflicted emotion.

“Hey….” Jack kept his tone low and level, suddenly unwilling and unable to let what could be their last moments together become another in a long line of jokes. The situation was painfully not funny and he couldn’t even pretend anymore that things were miraculously going to be okay. It was going to take more than a miracle to get out of this one in one piece, much less alive.

Daniel had been a solid presence since the Tok’ra machine had tagged Jack and Carter as possible time bombs waiting only for a target to set them off. Every moment he hadn’t been slaving over the document that would make Earth and the Tok’ra uneasy co-riders of the universal plane, Daniel had been with Jack or Carter, waiting and sweating right along with them. It had helped, and Jack appreciated the familiar solidity of their friendship. 

“Hey…” Daniel looked up and smiled; a shaky smile, granted, but one that acknowledged the four years of incredible and sometimes unbelievable highs and lows they’d shared.

Jack wanted to say a lot of things to his steadfast friend: things like how much he valued their friendship, a friendship built on the kind of trust that might occasionally be shaken, but never broken. Things like how much he’d changed for the better as a result. Things like he didn’t regret a moment of all the time they’d spent building the solid foundation that even now let Daniel see all those things in Jack’s eyes.

With a nod, Daniel smiled again, reading the message loud and clear, and returning it in his own inimitable fashion. Daniel wasn’t giving up; he wouldn’t.

Whatever happened in the next hours, Jack was sure Daniel had gotten the message. Whatever happened - they were okay. 

They were okay.

“Hey….”

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Another of the missing scenes or tags for season 4 I promised to the HC list. 

* * *

  


>   
> © July 7, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
